


High School

by Jonrya4Life



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya is 17, F/M, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jon is 17, R Plus L Equals J, Rooftop Sex, Smut, beginning of the school year, seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonrya4Life/pseuds/Jonrya4Life
Summary: Jon and Arya are cousins of the same age, 17. They have had sexual tensions since they were 14, but it only truly evolved into something in their senior year of high school, where they turn every activity into their 'fun.'





	High School

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have been gone a while, a really long time actually, but I'm back. This is not my other story, that, or any other story won't be here until May or June. I found time and inspiration to write this, and here it is. If you find it offensive, do not leave hate comments, just click off the story.

Jon looked around nervously, frightened of any spectators. Arya nudged him and said, “We’ve done this a thousand times, there’s no need to be worried.” Ever since Hurricane Martin had ripped through Palm Beach in Jon and Arya’s freshman year, they are now seniors, the old, smashed-up generator had been left untouched. The concrete walls still stood around it, providing protection from unwanted viewers. The new generator was at the other side of the library, the one facing the rest of the campus. It was also freshman year when Jon and Arya’s relationship became more, _complicated._

_Arya snuck into his room that night. Ned and Catelyn Stark had left for the Abu Dhabi Formula 1 Grand Prix. Sansa and Robb were away ‘partying,’ and would be gone for more than a day, Bran was having a sleepover with Jojen Reed, and Rickon Stark was being taken care of by his uncle Benjen. She had found Jon staring at his ceiling, smiling blissfully. His shirt lay halfway off the bed to his side, his budding abs glistening in the moonlight from his open window. Arya herself wore only tight pink underwear and a loose fitting pink shirt that was cut off about an inch below her boob._

_As she approached Jon only glanced over at her and smiled. She walked around to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers, shifting over to cuddle Jon. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her. The way she was positioned her shirt and slid up and the underpart of her boob feeling the breeze from the window. It drew the gaze of Jon. He then grabbed the bottom of the shirt and lifted it over her head, taking in her growing breasts. He grabbed one fondly and began to twittle her nipple between his thumb and finger. Jon drew her closer and reached down for her underwear. He brought his other hand down and casually ripped them apart. He slid out of his own underpants and flipped over on top of her, pinching her bosom and kissing her and thrusting into her._

_They awoke in the morning with his hand in between her legs and hers holding his cock. They rose and spent the day around the house stark naked, gazes often lingering on each other’s body._

But as Jon thought more, that wasn’t truly the first time their romantic fire sparked. Well, unless promising to marry each other as children counted, this would be the first time.

_It was Jon’s fourteenth birthday, and his parents had died that morning in a car crash. The two families lived together at the Winterfell mansion, so it would be no issue for Jon to move his stuff. That night Arya came to him. He lay on his bed, curled up under his covers. It was then that Arya snuck into the room, gliding on her tiptoes. He had the Winter Olympics on TV, and beckoned Arya to come lay next to him. They both disrobed and shared their nudeness with each other as they always had. As they lay next to each other, Jon did something he had never done before. He reached over and squeezed her breast and played with her nipple. Arya was not repulsed, and let him continue. That was all that happened that night, and all that would happen until they were seventeen._

It was their lunch break now, and as always, they would sneak off to the secluded area, Jon would roll up her skirt, and thrust to his delight (or until the bell rang).

Sansa and Robb were now both off at Highgarden University in Miami, and Ned and Catelyn traveled to King’s Landing Offices, in Orlando, every morning, and wouldn’t return home until seven. Bran and Rickon could walk home, leaving Jon and Arya to stay until her school tennis practice finished. Arya chose her wardrobe with the idea of Jon watching being in mind. Her outfit often included a very short skirt, often flashing above her waistline, and her white underskirt beneath to protect her integrity. She sported a sports bra with an underboob, leaving little to the imagination for Jon. Arya’s high ability left her the sole trainee of the coach, giving her more rests. When Arya would prepare to return a serve, she would often pull her underskirt up so Jon could see her arse, and when she would turn to him to drink water, she would pull her tight bra up for him to stare at her boobs.

Finally, it was the weekend. Jon trained with her, as per usual, at their mansion’s tennis court, and these times she would not wear an underskirt. This time when she jumped for the ball, she would flash her cunt to Jon. He had won the match 6-4, 7-5, and he rushed to the net to shake her hand. When he was there, he leaped over the net and quickly lifted her bra over her head. He playfully pushed her down onto the clay court, the granules clinging to her butt. Jon hadn’t played with a shirt and only had to pull down his shorts to release his cock. He leaped on top of her and started sucking her pink nipple and thrusting his cock into her tight cunt. After he finished in her, he helped picked her up off the ground, and walked her back to the house, continually smacking her arse.

Jon pulled Arya into his arms and carried her up the stairs, clay granules dripping onto the ground. He gently ran with her to his room and opened the door to his large balcony. He had his cock ambushed by small army of hairs in her cunt as he entered her before even laying her on the sun chair. He fell with her, connected by his cock, and with the first bounce of the chair he began his rhythm. He thrust in and out while his lips were locked with hers.

Midnight came, and more fun with it. Jon snuck out of his room, running on his tip toes as to not alert Ned and Catelyn below. He scampered up the flights of stairs until he finally reached the attic. He found the window half opened. He climbed out of the window to find Arya at the top of the roof, fully disrobed, her petite breasts shining in the moonlight. He himself was naked, and the sight of Arya made him stir below. Jon climbed the roof to reach her, and, and made her jump in surprise when he stuck a finger in her cunt.

He pulled her down from the peak of the roof and laid her against the slant, the top of the window being used as a foothold. Jon slid his cock up and down Arya’s leg, tempting her.

“Fuck me, Jon!” Arya whispered. Jon was happy to oblige. He thrust his cock and took delight in her loud moan of delight. He sucked her teat and rolled the other between his fingers as he thrust. He kissed her and begged her lips for permission to enter. At last, he finished, and they crawled back inside the attic, knowing that they would do that again tomorrow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and congrats on making it to the end! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope that you give kudos and leave feedback below. Also, please point out any mistakes, and I will gladly fix them. :)


End file.
